Commercial warewashers commonly include a housing area which defines washing and rinsing zones for dishes, pots pans and other wares. In certain zones, water is typically pumped from a tank through a pump intake, delivered to the wares via a spraying operation and collected in the tank for re-use. Occasionally, the water is drained from the tank through a drain for a cleaning operation. The drain may be separate from the pump intake.